My Little Girl
by ari0568
Summary: Bella has a child with Edward and she is still human they give the child up for adoption only for its safety.. what will happen when they want to enter the childs life again... will the child except them? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 (bella's pov)

its been 5 years since i have put my 7 year old daughter up for adoption

"BELLA!!" Edward called, "come down here for a moment please"

when i walked down stairs my whole family was in the liveing room

it was silent then carlise spoke "Bella we were thinking of going and finding your daughter.  
its been years and we think that we can handle it now since victoria isn't around".

"o..k" my stomache started to get upset. thats when i relized i was nervous.

then i heard a somoth voice from behind me"bella,love are you ok?" it was edward.

"yeah im fine just a little scared thats all" i replied

"bella,listen to me,its going to be fine we'll find her and we'll be together again as a family dont worry." "alright i trust you"

right then emment ruined the moment by laughing at us

you could hear the groul comeing from edwards cheast

"alright we leave in the morning to catch a flight to Boston,Massachutts" carlise interupted


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 bella (pov)

By morning we were already on a plane to Boston. I was scared,i haven't seen my daughter in 5 years.  
i wondered if she would want to come back and live with us or if she is happy were she is. i wondered what she looked like all i remember is that she was beautiful thats why we named her ariana.  
i was pregnant when Edward left me,but Edward came back and we were gonna start a family. We were gonna get our own house and live together, we had so much planed ahead until our precious daughter was put in danger.  
i wanted ariana to have a normal life but she wasn't safe. With victoria trying to kill me i couldn't take the chance of ariana dieing. so i sent her off to a less dangerous life.

"what are you thinking about so much" Edwards soft velvet voice interrupted my thoughts

"oh nothing just about ariana"  
"don't worry,bella Alice had a vision and she said that she'd be happy to meet us."

Once the plan landed we got off and got our luggage. thanks to Alice i had about twenty bags.  
then we got in the rent-a-car, me and Edward got a mustang and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie got an explorer.  
so we all got in the cars and drove. as we drove i just couldn't get my mind off of what might happen.

Half and hour later we arived at the house. this was it i was gonna get to meet my one and only daughter.  
as i stepped out of the the mustang i felt even more nervous. What was i gonna say, and the other question was is she gonna like me?  
Just then i felt a wave of calmness i gave Jasper an appreciative glace and started to follow the others to the door, just then i tripped, thankfully Edward caught me.

Emmet laughed "typical bella"

Carlise walked up to the door and knocked once just then a little boy about the age of maybe 5 or 6 answered

"hello" the little voice greeted a tall man picked the little boy up and put him down to run off and play.

"hello, im sorry about that, that was Trevor, im Brandon" he greeted

"hello" Carlise spoke back "this is my family, Emmett,Rosalie,Alice,Japsper,edward, Bella and my wife Asme "oh so you must be the Cullens"  
"yes"  
"alright please come in have a seat, I'll go get Ariana"

we walked in and sat on a blue grayish colored couch, the room was very warm and welcomeing, the walls were white and there was a nice smell to the room,like berrys, there were candles lit every were. The house was very neat and in order, it had a stair case at the far side of the wall with a big railing down the side.

Just then Brandon and from what I guessing Ariana, walked down the staircase she was very pretty just as I'd imagined her she had long brown hair and green eyes,just like Edward. she was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the knees and a blue tank top with love written in the midde with a gray aropostale sweater. The way she walked reminded me of how Edward walks, she glided. Was she a vampire?

as she stood in the middle of the room she had a smile on her face.

"hi, im Ariana, and you are?" she asked Carlise took the responsibility of introducing us. after he introduced us no one talked Ariana just stared at me and Edward then a tear slid down her face. i felt sad, she dident like us, this must be a disappointment for her.

then Jasper wispered "shes happy to see you, not sad"  
then i heard edwards voice in my ear " shes just like you i cant read her mind, great other person to drive me insane no telling there thoughts"

finally Ariana broke the silence " so your my parents?" the questionwas directed towards us "um.. yes we are"  
"im so happy to finally meet you"  
"as am i"

Ariana walked over to me and Edward and gave both of us a hug and said "you dont have any clue how sad i was i thought you dident love me, i thought you dident want me"  
then Jasper laughed "i think i do" "Im so happy to see you all again, i dont really remember you all though" she said sadly "thats ok were here now and were together" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana's POV.

We spent a alot of the day talking about our lives. I told them about my step-father that I was totally attached. And how he had died in the September eleventh plane crash. I always loved my step-father I dont think anyone can replace him. When my father died I had to live my step-mother. My dad had always protected me from her but when he died my mother started to beat me. I showed them the marks on my arms. Rosalie gasped in horror. I could see the fear in her eyes. Thats whe she told me her story and i knew that me and her would be close becasue how our pasts were so alike. I was afraid to look at my dad. I dident want to take a chance of geting close to him then see him disappear or leave jsut like every other dad. But i've decided to maybe take that chance. I mean my hearts already broken enough whats one more break going to do?

"Anyone want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Alice jumped up, "We should go to the mall!"

I just groaned i hated the mall "Why the mall, why not the beach?"

thats when tyler came bounceing down the stairs "I wanna go to the beach!"

"Its the middle of november I dont think its such a great idea to go to the beach" brandons voice came from behind me.

"True" we all agreed.

"Im hungryyyyy" tyler whined

"Were do you want to go eat?" i was hopeing he'd say applebees

"Appleeeebeeeesss!!!!!"

That made the decision brandon rented a limo so we dident have to all in seporate cars. When we got to Applebees Carlisle got us a table in a seperate room were no one could hear us. We all sat down I sat on an end next to tyler with brandon on the other side of him and directly across from us was my parents and next to them were the rest of the family.

it was silent until Carlisle spoke "I've been wanting to ask you a question, are you a vampire?"

"No im actually not Im half. I eat and drink but sometimes i have to have blood like once a month but i cant hunt im not fast enough so someone just has to bring the animal to me "

"Do you have any special powers?" Alice spoke excitedly

"Yea! I do its so cool I cant take some one elses powers!"

"So you can read minds??" this was the first time Emmet really talked he had a big smile on his face.

"If I wanted to I guess" I was afraid that he'd ask me to read his mind or something I've never read some ones mind before.

"Ariana read my mind!!" Alice bounced up and down like a child.

"Okay I'll try" I said doutlessly "Your thinking.... You want me to go shopping" My face went sad. "I hate shoping so much!"

My dad chuckled "Your just like Your mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edwards POV.

After dinner we all went to the mall.

"Come on Ariana," Alice yelled from the other end of the mall parking lot.

"Oh God" Ariana mumbled.

"No Alice, Bella and I are going to spend some time with Ariana you can have her after" I told her.

"Oh come on Edward!"

"No way Alice" I chuckled

As we entered the mall Ariana ran off to a group of guy. I didn't want her hanging out with them some of the things they were thinking were horrible.I knew somthing was going to happen I had a bad feeling about them. Then Ariana started talking with turned around to wave at they all ran off.

Bella asked "wheres Ariana?"

I couldn't lie to my Bella, "Shes with a group of friends"

"Oh"

About an hour later Branden and Tyler said they had to go home and asked us if we can take Ariana said that he'd bring our cars to the mall so we have something to drive home in. While Carlisle and Esme said that they'd meet us back at the hotel after

"Erg sure, I just dont know where she is" I told him feeling a bit embarassed because I didn't even know were my only daughter was.

After about an hour or so later Ariana ran up to us and said that she'd be out in the parking lot when they were ready to go.

When we were done in the mall we went out to the parking lot and saw Ariana and a bunch of kids drinking. Then one of the kids slaped her across the face.

I was just about to run over and about kill those boys for hurting her when Alice came up beside me and said to me that it wasn't worth killing them, she must have seen it in one of her visions.

I ran over and pushed one of the boys out of the way, slamming him into a car. I grabed Ariana and placed her into the car when Bella drove up with the Mustang .The car ride home was quiet until Ariana spoke up.

"You didn't have to do that I wasn't drinking they were, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Thats when I snaped "You shouldn't be hanging around people like that your thirteen not older, I dont want anything happing to you.I might not have been there all your life but I care about you."After that she stoped talking. I hope she wasn't mad at me.

When we reached home my family,Brandon and Tyler were there. Brandon looked pretty mad. Alice told him about what happened with Ariana at the mall.

Ariana went to run up to her room when Brandon grabed her by the arm

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! You know I dont want you hanging out with those boys there a bad influence."

"Your not my father you NEVER were, you cant tell me what I can or cant do."

"Well your real father is sitting right there, maybe you should spend a little time with them. I was talking with Alice and she said that you could go live with them. I think it will be good for you and plus they want you to go."

"I'll come visit with Tyler when we can."

I could see Brandon was like another father for her since I wasn't there.

Jasper was sending calming waves to everyone. We all needed it. Carlisle wanted to talk to Brandon. Once they were in the kitchen Ariana started walking up the stairs to immeditly followed after her as did Bella and I.

We walked in and Ariana was on her bed crying.

Rosalie walked in just then and sat down on the bed with her. I could see that she was going to be a little over-protective of her because shes always wanted a child. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again.

Rosalie,Bella, were trying to calm her down while Alice got her all packed. I felt so useless I couldn't do anything to help. I didn't know what to do.

Me and Emmet just stood there not knowing what to do. Jasper was helping calm her down.

Once she stoped crying she looked up at me and said "Sorry I should be thankful torwards you. you saved my life."

then she ran up and hugged me.I hugged her back.

Were leaving tomorrow to go back to glad Ariana's coming with us.

She pulled back out of the hug and said " Thanks Dad im Happy to be going." I just stared at her.

She laughed "Did you forget I can take your powers."

We all just sat and talked until it got late. I heard Esme walking up the stairs. She knocked on the came in and told us its time to go. I saw Ariana frown. I pulled her into a hug and told her I'd be back in the morning to pick her up.

We got into the car and Bella had a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy about?"

" I can see you and Ariana are bonding and im just so happy to have our daughter back. I'v missed her so much,you dont even know."

"I think I do"

I smiled at my love of my life.

God Ariana looks so much like her.

"I cant wait until tomorrow." I smiled just thinking of having living with us.

"I can't ethier." Bella said in a drowsy voice.

i could tell she was tired

"Sleep my love we'll be at the hotel soon."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long for me to write... **

**I just have been so busy with school work and reading and doing projects....**

**Im going to try to write more.. **

**its my first story so sorry if i suck :/ **

**sorry again please review!**


	5. Authors note!

Ok, so Sorry About the whole never updating thing.  
I've been so busy Iv'e been having people dieing lately and I'm going into high school soon so I have to pick one.  
Decition decitionnss. lol Sooooooo GUESS WHATTT! IM OFFICALLY 14!

Happpppyyyy Birthday To Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAYY!

My Birthday Suckked. But Its Ok.  
Ok so As I tihnk you cant see Is that I've Been Having Grammer Problemss; My Computer Is Messed Up So Its Not Just All Me.. Maybe A Little Bit Of Me &+ I dont Have A Beta! soo. Yeah Please Read And Revieeww

Love ~Justine Ariana~ 


End file.
